The invention relates generally to object recognition, and more particularly to determining whether a two dimensional image includes a representation of a three dimensional object.
Imaging devices have been known for many years, and are widely prevalent. A wide number of types of imaging devices are available, including those which focus light onto material coated with photosensitive films, those with light sensitive electronic elements, those which respond to variations in magnetic fields, and others. From instant cameras to satellite systems to cell phone cameras, imaging devices are ubiquitous. Generally these image devices record a two-dimensional image of a three-dimensional object from a viewpoint.
Often it is desirable to know if an object in an image corresponds to a particular known object. Attempts to accomplish this may be performed by individuals skilled in image analysis, although this may be a time consuming endeavor and any results may be subject to controversy relating to the analytic approach, the interpretation of features in the image, and other matters. Further, such an approach may be unworkable if a large number of images are under analysis or if the results of image analysis are needed quickly.